Rivers of Blood
by BillKaulitzFan
Summary: Willow has an interesting peeping Tom.


Rivers of Blood Chapter One "Apun a Midnight Clear"  
Buffyverse Spike/Willow Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any affiliates of. That pleasure belongs to the one and only Joss Whedon. If I could I would truely own Spike. He is a yummy piece of man. Mhm-mm. Warning: None as of yet will let you know if it arises. Enjoy.

Oh, and please please please read and review.

Spike walked the cemetery until he could almost feel the first rays of the early morning sun. He walked without purpose, without much thought. Except for her. All he could hear was her voice. All he could see was her face. He would give anything to make it all just go away! He would give his immortal, eternal life to stop thinking about her.

The Slayers' red-headed little friend.

Willow.

He even knew her name. Bloody hell, he had it bad! He hadn't felt like this for anyone since... Well since Buffy herself. But that obsession soon ended when he saw the red-headed witch. He had spent every night this week watching her from her bedroom window. Which was, by the way, very creepy if he did say so himself. If he ever got the chance he was gonna tell her to place up some...

"Bloody hell!" he cursed.

He was at her bedroom window again. He glanced at her bed. It was empty. Where had she gone? Wasn't like the bird to go walking off in the middle of the night. He looked across the span of the rest of her room. No sign of her.

"Are you looking for me?" came the sweet song like voice of the very person he both wanted to see and wanted to kill. Descions. Descions. Mmm.

Spike turned around to look at the tree house in the tree directly behind him. There she was. She was wearing a dark emerald green long sleeved sweater and white stretch pants. To most men she would have looked plain. To Spike, she looked like a fire headed, green eyed temptress. A blooded goddess but purer than his dark goddess, Drusilla.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" Willow asked again sounding a but miffed.

"Watching. What are you doing here?" he asked, gesturing to the tree house.

"Watching my watcher I guess." she tucked a stray strand of her long red hair behind her ear. "But why of all the bedroom windows in Sunnydale would you be lurking outside of mine? Even the most pathetic vampires in town don't lurk outside my window." She rambled.

Spike smiled at her without showing any teeth, "Because you are fascinating to me, my bloody rose. Because you above all others call to me. More than any slayer. More than any piece of cattle. You call to me. Everything about you fascinates me. Your smile. Your laugh. The smell of your blood coursing through your veins."

He could see every emotion cross her face. Horror. Shock. Fear. Acceptance? There's one he hadn't been expecting. They sat in silence for what felt like a lifetime just staring at each other. The she spoke.

"The sun is rising."

"I know." he replied.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Willow asked.

"Of course." He jumped down off the roof and his feet crunched as they hit the grass soaked with morning dew. "See you around, Red." he said, remembering the man hole cover nearest to her house with one last glance at her, he jumped in.

Willow sat in the tree house long after sunrise thinking about her interesting, albeit alarming, conversation with Spike. Spike. The. Spike. William the Bloody. As in the vampire Spike . The one Buffy frantically searching for. The one she should be running away from. But instead had just sat here chatting with him like he was Santa Clause. If she wasn't so preterbed about the whole situation she would have laughed.

Spike was obsessed with her. From the way Giles had protested when Spike was obsessed with Buffy, she knew this was not a good thing. Most of all, well except Buffy, all ended up dead. Not a good outlook on life. Err, unlife as it was.

As Willow climbed back down the tree and walked back into her house she blushed thing about the look on Spikes' face as he watched her. Usually it was hard to read a vampires' face considering the only experience she had with most vampire were them trying to kill her. But Willow was sure about the emotions she had seen on his face and heard in his voice. Thankfully it was Saturday so crawled back into bed. That was the first night she had dreampt of him.

When Willow woke up the next morning she felt calm and relaxed. She remembed her dream vividly and was surprised that she felt so good after dreaming of William the Bloody. He had been so sweet and so caring in her dream. It was almost like seeing him as his human self before being turned into a vampire.

In the dream he had been so different that the hard ass viscous Spike she had so become used to in the Scooby gangs' little adventures. Espcially after having seen the way he had been the night before when they were sitting outside. He had never made an attempt to move toward her. To hurt her. Nothing.

Willow walked downstairs and went into the kitchen grabbing a banana and a glass for milk. Leaning against the counter Willow decided she was gonna try to talk to Spike tonight at The Bronze. She called Buffy and Xander and left them a message letting them know that she was not gonna be able to meet up and watch any movies tonight at Giles' house. After breakfast she went back upstairs and picked out an outfit to wear tonight to try to meet up with Spike. She ended up picking out a tan skort and a fluffy pink sweater. She paired that with a pair of black tights and white sneakers. She set the clothes on the foot of her bed.

Willow grabbed her lap top and booted it up and began to hack into the blood bank data base. She arranged for twenty liters of O negative blood to be delivered to the back part of the Laughing Corpse tonight at nine. It was on the to the Bronze. If she did run into Buffy she could give it to her to give to Angel. Distract her while willow tried to find Spike. Before going to The Bronze she was gonna do a quick walk through of the cemetary first.

Sure. Buffy was probably going to be patrolling eventually tonight but it gave her something to do. Plus, she had a feeling he would be there. After checking her email and sending a reply to her parents who were away in Holland, she glanced down at the clock and realized it was already five o'clock. Cursing she shut down her laptop and got ready for a bath. She washed her hair and made sure she shaved her legs. After Willow got out and toweled herself dry it was a little after five thirty. Sunset was in about another house. She wanted to be sure to get to The Bronze before Buffy was going to be doing rounds. After getting dressed Willow applied just a light peachy clolored lipstick and then was on her way out the door.

Spike awoke that night feeling better than ever. He felt like he had drained a whole churchful of nuns. He felt energized. Powerful. He felt like a whole new man...er...vampire. Which was odd cause the only nights he didn't wake up feeling this was when he had faught the slayer the night before.

But tonight was singing with life. Was alive and buzzing with surprizes. He left his crypt slamming the door behind him and his black trench coat billowing behind him ominously. He brushed his bleach blonde hair back and lit up a smoke.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know."

He turned around and saw his beautiful red-headed Willow. Ah, and was that blood she was holding? Whow would have thought this night could get any more fantastic?

"Some would say bringing bagged blood to a hungry vampire while there much fresher ore better smelling sources would be hazardous to someones' health as well."

She gigged her sweet little girlish giggle and walked towards him, "I'm glad I found you."

"Really?" Spike said actually surprised.

"Yes, really. I wanted to do that thing...you know...the talking thing. About what happened last night."

Spike smiled, "Sure, pet. What do you wanna know?"

"Well, a good start would be...why me?"

"I've asked myself that many times believe me. The first time I saw you my whole world tilted. Do you even have any bloody idea how beautiful you are? Do you know that every intelligent man wants you? Any male on the face of this world would die for you. I know I would."

Willow giggled, "Spike, you're already dead."

A/N: Well there you have it my darlings. Let me know what you think. As far as my other stories there will soon be uploads!

LQ 3


End file.
